Holiday Special
by VillageIdi0t
Summary: Rose tries to teach Abyss, Amethyst, Inferno, Sandstone, and Tide about Christmas.


**Holiday Special**

 **By: Village Idi0t**

Abyss, Tide, Sandstone, Inferno, and Amethyst had gone to visit their friends Prince Frost and Rose. When they arrived at the cave, it was strangely decorated. There was lines of ferns across the walls, red scrolls everywhere, a tree in the middle, snow in the cave, wood carvings of strange looking creatures, and colored spheres in a corner.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Abyss asked in confusion. None of this made sense.

"I'm preparing for Christmas!" Rose exclaimed excitedly as she finished painting another scroll red. The dragons looked at her confused. "You know what Christmas is right?"

"Is that code for trashing your home?" Sandstone said as he accidently stepped on a scroll still wet with paint. He hissed and started trying to flick it off. "Because that's all I see here."

"No," Rose laughed. "It's a great time of giving and friendship!"

"Friendship?" Amethyst seemed interested now. "Ooooo! Tell me more!"

"Well, during Christmas Scavengers usually decorate their houses with all kinds of things. Ribbons, fake snow, decorations, etc. Christmas revolves around the idea of this jolly fat Scavenger bringing presents to good children and coal to bad," Rose explained.

"Ha! A fat Scavenger? He would be ate so fast by a dragon," Inferno laughed.

"Not if he was magic," Rose countered. "Anyways, he rides a dragon as he gives the presents to the children. The children then wake up and happily open there gifts with their parents under the Christmas tree."

"What makes this Christmas tree different from a normal one?" Abyss wondered.

"It's covered with all sorts of stuff. That's actually what I was about to work on here." Rose pointed to the tree. She then walked over to the scroll she just painted to test the dryness of it. "Hhmmphh. Still a little wet," she mumbled. She then turned back to the dragons and said, "I actually need to run out and grab a few things to finish this up. You guys can hang here if you want." Rose said while she started to leave. "I'll be right back. No one touch Fringe's Stone!" Rose was then gone.

"Christmas! It sounds so wonderful!" Amethyst said excitedly.

"It sounds sappy," Sandstone grumbled.

"I don't know. I think it's interesting," Tide said. "I mean maybe a little just a little sappy, but that doesn't mean it's bad."

"Do you think that story is real? I mean a fat Scavenger riding a dragon delivering gifts. Sounds too strange to me," Inferno said.

"Too strange? Really?" Abyss responded disbelievingly. "We were just talking to a Scavenger with a magical sword that used to be a dragon and you don't find that strange?"

Inferno shrugged. "I got used to it."

"Hey guys! I have a fun idea! Let's finish decorating for Rose!" Amethyst exclaimed.

"I think that'll be a nice surprise," Tide told Amethyst. "I mean she's already done so much here. Why not help her out?"

"Because we don't know anything about this. What if we mess it up?" Abyss fretted.

Sandstone scoffed. "How can we mess it up more than it already is?"

"Let's at least give it a shot," Inferno offered. Sandstone sighed.

"That means yes!" Amethyst said giddily. "Alright! Inferno, go grab some more snow. Tide, start trying to copy the knot on those scrolls. Abyss, try to figure out what to do with those orbs over there. Sandstone, you help me with the tree."

"What are we even going to do with it?" Sandstone asked as everyone else went to do their jobs.

"I don't know," Amethyst admitted as she scratched behind her horn. Sandstone frowned. "But I'm sure we'll figure it out!"

"Doubtful," Sandstorm muttered.

Amethyst rolled her eyes. "This is going to be the best Christmas thing ever!" she said optimistically and she walked to the tree.

Rose had found what she was looking for. _This should be enough to finish the ice ornaments._ she though as she was walking back to her cave while dragging a large piece of wood behind her with five sacks on it. "You think they'll like these, Frost?"

"Well, maybe not Sandstone," her sword responded with a laugh. "I don't think he likes anything."

"I think he will. He likes herbs," Rose countered.

She walked into the cave. "I'm back guys!" Rose called as she entered. "Sorry about that, but I had to grab some things. I think you'll–" She stopped talking as she walked into the cavern. She was amazed at what she saw. "What happened here?" There was red paint everywhere, broken ice orbs, the tree was smothered in snow, broken elf carvings, the remaining ice orbs scattered all over the floor, and some scrolls had been turned to shreds of paper.

"Surprise!" Amethyst said happily. "We finished decorating for you!"

"Finished decorating?" Rose said in confusion.

"Yeah! We covered your tree, painted a little, decorated the floor, and knotted the red scrolls!" Amethyst said as she held out a bunched up scroll.

"Uh. Well, I'm honestly speechless," Rose said as she looked around. "This was nice and all, but this is not how you decorate." She walked over to a small green ice orb. "This for instance is supposed to be in the tree and the tree isn't supposed to be buried," Rose said slightly amused.

"Yeah. I wasn't really sure what to do with them so I just rolled them around," Abyss responded. Rose laughed.

"I guess that's one way to do it," Rose told him. "These knots need to be more bow -like." She started slowly tying a red scroll as the dragons watched. "Like this."

"Ah. Yeah I got tired of trying to do that," Tide admitted. She then tries herself. It was a closer to Rose's.

"And I don't' even know what you did to my elf statue or why there is red paint blotches everywhere." Rose knelt down by the elf. It had deep claw marks in it.

"It was looking at me funny," Sandstone plainly stated. "I didn't like it."

"I guess we ruined your Christmas," Amethyst said in a sad manner.

"Ruined? Not at all!" Rose exclaimed. "The decorations are nice and all, but the best part about Christmas is spending time with your family and friends. That's the most important part." Amethyst cheered up a little.

"Wow. I think Amethyst actually made this holiday. It has her written all over it," Sandstone irritably stated.

"And here's the second most important part," Rose said as she walked over to the sacks. "Presents!" She handed everyone a gift. They just looked at her in confusion. "Open them."

Tide opened hers first. She smiled as she took out a wooden figurine. "It's me," she said as she examined it. "Wow. This must have took forever." Then she stopped. "Do I really look that threatening?"

"In combat yes," Inferno said as he looked at it. He then opened his. He smiled. It was a silver necklace with a silver fire pendant. "Awesome."

"Ooo! What mine?" Amethyst then quickly opened hers. She pulled out a weird shaped crystal.

"Let sunlight hit it and you'll see why I gave that to you," Rose told her.

Amethyst ran outside. After some time she ran back in. "It makes rainbows!" she yelled. "This is awesome! Thank you so much Rose!" Amethyst nudged Rose with her snout.

"Happy you like it," Rose responded.

Abyss opened his. "What is this?" It was a small gray stone. When Abyss held it, it turned white. "That's pretty cool."

"Never forget who you are, Abyss. That will always remind you," Rose stated. She turned to Sandstone. "Alright! It's done to you."

"This is stupid," Sandstone grumbled. He then took out his present. "A scroll," he said plainly. "Nice. Just what I needed."

"Open it," Rose told him.

Sandstone unrolled the scroll. " _Herbs, Potions, and Elixirs: A Collection of Brewing Recipes_." Sandstone did a small smile.

"By the three moons. He can smile!" Tide exclaimed. The smile quickly left Sandstone's face. "Did you guys see that!?" Inferno, Abyss, Amethyst, Frost, and Rose laughed a little.

"Aaww. We didn't get you any gifts Rose," Amethyst said. "I'm sorry."

"You guys being here is a gift." She leaned closer and said, "Do you realize how annoying getting stuck with Frost for centuries is?" a little softer.

"I can hear that you know," the sword laughed. "And where's my gift?"

"You're a sword! What could I get you?" Rose questioned.

"I don't know. Something," it responded.

She took her sword out of her sheathe. "How about a time out?" She threw it into the snow.

"Not cool!" the sword yelled back as Rose smiled. She then looked at the tree and walked over to it. "You know, it really isn't that bad. It just needs something." Rose then spotted Fringe's Stone. She grabbed it and put it on top of the tree. "Ah. That's better."

"Are you seriously using the more powerful artifact in Pyrrhia as a tree topper?" the sword said in shock.

"Hey, at least it's being used for something," Rose responded. She looked at the dragons. "Happy holidays everyone!"

"Hey Rose. What's this?" Tide picked up a small plant. She held it up with her left talon.

"Ah. That's mistletoe," Rose answered. "You are supposed to kiss whoever is under it with you."

Tide looked to her left at Sandstone. A devious smile started to spread on her face. Sandstone looked at her and noticed it. "Don't you even think about it Tide," he growled.

"Oh come on! You have too!" Tide said with a large grin.

"No!" Sandstone said again. Tide quickly moved forward and Sandstone jumped back. "Don't you dare!" Tide started to chase him.

"Come on just one!"

"NO!"

"It'll be quick!"

"Get away! I mean it!"

"Aawww stop being so grouchy."

They started to run out of the cave.

"You are just making this more difficult!"

"STOP CHASING ME!"

Everyone else started laughing.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Holidays to all! I hope it is filled with fun (and food)!**


End file.
